1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a double terminal stop connector, and more specifically to a double terminal stop connector which can prevent a terminal stop frame from being pushed into a connector housing inadvertently from a first, temporary engagement position to a complete, or second engagement position between the terminal stop frame and the connector housing.
2. Description of the Related Art
An example of a double terminal stop connector is disclosed in Japanese Published Examined Utility Model Application No. 4-30793, for instance. The conventional double terminal stop connector is composed of a resin connector housing and a resin terminal stop frame engaged with the connector housing. A plurality of female terminals are inserted into the connector housing so as to be mated with a plurality of male terminals arranged within the connector housing, after having been passed through the terminal stop frame. When the terminal stop frame is temporarily engaged with the connector housing, the mated female terminals inserted into the connector housing are stopped by a plurality of lance pieces formed integral with the connector housing. In addition, when the terminal stop frame is further pushed toward the connector housing so as to be engaged with the connector housing completely, the mated female terminals are further stopped by the end surface of the terminal stop frame. In the conventional double terminal stop connector, the connector housing is formed with two opposing frame engaging pieces on two opposing side walls of the connector housing, respectively. The terminal stop frame is formed with two temporary engagement projections and two complete engagement projections on two opposing outer side walls of the terminal stop frame, respectively, in such a way as to be arranged in the engagement direction of the two. Both of these temporary and complete engagement projections are to be engaged with the same two frame engaging pieces of the connector housing provided on the two opposing outer side walls of the connector housing, respectively. Therefore, when the terminal stop frame is engaged with the connector housing temporarily, the two temporary engagement projections are first engaged with the two opposing frame engaging pieces respectively, and when the terminal stop frame is further pushed toward the connector housing, the two complete engagement projections are further engaged with the same two opposing engagement frame pieces, respectively so as to provide the double terminal stop engagement.
In the above-mentioned conventional double terminal stop connector, however, there exists a problem in that when the terminal stop frame is inadvertently pushed toward the connector housing under the condition that the terminal stop frame is temporarily engaged with the connector housing, the terminal stop frame is completely engaged with the connector housing, so that the terminals are stopped double by the connector housing and the terminal stop frame. Further, since the temporary and complete engagement projections are formed relatively small or low so that the terminal stop frame can be engaged easily with the connector housing, there exists another problem in that the terminal stop frame is easily disengaged from the connector housing, with the result that it is rather difficult to adjust the temporary engagement force and the complete engagement force under a well balanced condition.